unexpected
by avatargirl2000
Summary: Isabella is at the end of her pregnancy, but in the hospital something unexpected happens.


"Sweety, what do you want to do this evening?"

"If you want we could watch a movie darling, if that's fine with you. We have keep in mind you're at the end of your pregnancy."

It was a wonderful December night in Danville, Christmas was only 3 days ago and the streets were still nicely decorated. Phineas had just finished the dishes while Isabella was folding some last baby clothes she had both that day together with Natasja.

"I can't wait 'till our little boy or girl will be here." Isabella said to her husband.

"Me neither Izzy, maybe tonight." Phineas said giggling, "The doctor said the date would probably be December 27th, and it's the 28th today.

"Yeah that would be good, 'cause my back is hurting me so bad these last days, and I don't get it why I'm almost twice as big as Candace and Natasja were."

"I don't have an answer to that but let us enjoy our movie now." Her husband said while he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek while rubbing softly he round belly.

The movie was only on for about 15 minutes when suddenly…

"Phineas…"

"Yes honey?"

"Remember that I've said that I wanted that our baby will be here soon?"

"Yeah, what about that?" Phineas was getting worried.

"I think it's time…" and just when she had said that she groaned and grabbed her belly, it definitely had started.

"Ok Izzy, don't panic, I'll go get your stuff, is everything packed? Do you need everything else? Ooh no, I have to start the car, where are my keys? I need to call Ferb, he knows what to do! Or canda-"

"And you say don't panic to me? I'm getting nervous of you!" Isabella interrupted him. "My stuff is already in the car, your keys are on the table next to the coats as usual and I'll call everybody who needs to know this, just get in the car with me."

"But are you sure you don't need-"

"PHINEAS FLYNN! GET INTO THE FREAKIN' CAR!"

Lucky for the two is that they only live 10 minutes from the hospital by car. Isabella was already on a bed, waiting until she was fully ready to give birth to her baby. Phineas sat next to her, trying to comfort her.

"I'm scared Phineas, I was there when Natasja gave birth to Matthew and it looks so hard to do."

"Everything will be fine sweetheart, the doctors know what they're doing, and I'm here with you. You're the strongest and bravest girl I've ever met, you'll get through this. We will together."

"Thnxs sweety, I- AARG!"

"Somebody call the doctor, it's time!" Phineas yelled while running towards the hallway.

'_I'm going to be a father… From our beautiful child… Our baby girl or boy… Our love…'_

"Phineas…" When he heard his name he immediate turned around and looked to the love of his life who was lying on the bed. "Phineas, please stay with me, I need you. Hold my hand." The 23 year old girl said with tears flooding her eyes.

"Yes Isabella, I'm here, don't worry. Everything will be alright." He said while he ran back to her, holding her hand and rested the other on her forehead.

"Push Ma'am, I can see the head. You're doing great."

The doctor came just in time, Isabella was ready to give birth and it went all without a problem.

'_I don't know what to do, she looks like she's in so much pain, and I can't do anything. I wished I could help her. What if there's something wrong with the baby? What if we'll lose him or her? Or Isabella? What if-'_

Suddenly he snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a baby cry.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Flynn, you have a wonderful baby boy."

"Omg, he's so beautiful." Isabella said with tears filling her eyes again.

"He has your eyes darling."

"And your nose sweety." She responded.

"How do you want to name the little boy?" the nurse asked.

"Jason, Jason Ferb Fly- AARG!" Isabella screamed out in pain.

"Wha-what's wrong with her?" Phineas asked in shock to the doctor.

"Quick, call Mr. Miller! We have to make a caesarean section! Don't worry Mr. Flynn, she was having twins and we have to handle quick if we want to save the second baby." He responded calm. "You can follow nurse Roberts with your son to her room, we'll be as soon as possible with you if we have news."

"But my wife-"

"Is in good hands sir, don't you worry." The doctor said while already leaving with Isabella.

"Phineas!"

He looked up to the green haired man who was standing in the doorway.

"Ferb! Good to see you buddy." He responded while he was holding his baby boy, "He's so small, so fragile, but I can feel he's brave and strong of mind."

"He's beautiful!" Natasja said to him while she was holding 5 year old Matthew.

"Mommy, where is aunty Bella?" the little boy asked his mom, who was also the first one to notice it.

"Yeah Phin, where is Isabella?" he asked to his brother.

"Well, you know that Izzy her belly was almost twice as big as Natasja and Candace's? well, she was having twins."

"Wow hold on? TWINS?" Natasja asked shocked, "How is that possible? It's not that you can't notice that when you did the scans…"

"Yes it can, the nurse told me, when the babies are lying in a certain position when the one was blocked completely by the other, and when their heartbeats beat at the same time, it looks like you're pregnant of just one baby." Phineas paused a bit, "But I'm worried, I'm waiting here already 30 minutes, but it looks like it's been days! But I have to be strong for this little guy here." He said while looking at his son again.

He can't keep his eyes off of him, he was so proud and loved him more with every minute that passed. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his leg.

"Uncle Phinny, what's the boyz name? he loowks like you" Matthew said while looking with big eyes at the sleeping boy.

"Jason Matty, his name is Jason." He responded to his little nephew. "Jason Ferb Flynn." He said proud as he looked to his two best friends.

"Does that mean…"

"Yes Bro, it means that we've chosen you to be our first son's godfather. Why don't you hold him for a moment." He said while giving his son gently to his brother and best friend. Ferb didn't know what to say, but Phineas could see in his eyes that he was so happy and thankful.

At that moment someone knocked on the door, it was the nurse who was with Phineas a half hour ago.

"Mr. Flynn, you can come visit your wife, and again congratulations." She said to him.

'_Congratulations? Does that mean… everything's ok?'_

"What are you waiting for? Go! We'll take care for Jason until you're back." Natasja said cheerfully while she shook some sense into the 23 year old redhead.

After only 10 minutes Phineas came back in the room where the family Fletcher was with the little Flynn. Right after him was Isabella lying on the bed holding a baby.

"Ferb, Natasja, Matthew, meet Jessica Candy Flynn." Isabella said exhausted but very proud while holding her baby girl. "She sure let my heart skip a beat, but she was totally worth it."

Phineas stood next to Ferb who gave Jason back to his father.

"She looks just like you Izzy, she's beautiful, just like your son." Natasja said to her best friend.

"Thank you guys"

A hour had passed since that moment. Candace also had visited them in that time and was in love with the two babies. But they all left only minutes ago, letting the new parents rest a bit from the moment, especially for this unexpected one. Phineas putted Jason and Jessica in their little beds and sat next to his wife.

"They look so peacefully, I just could stare at them the whole time." Phineas said to his wife.

"Jessica sure was a surprise, but totally worth it."

"I always wanted a little girl. This moment is perfect for me." He paused a bit and gave Isabella a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Phin." She responded to his husband while she closed her eyes and softly fell asleep.

'_I hope this feeling will never goes away. Jason, Jessica, I'll promise you that I'll be always there for you when you need me. Always…'_


End file.
